The Tales Of A Rainbow REWRITTEN
by Limphidora
Summary: The history of the mysterious nation known as The Rainbow Factory is finally revealed. We will start with when he was a small child with good intentions and how he got from that to the monster he is today. And what the hell does The Bad Touch Trio have to do with any of this? Who knows, maybe you will find out if you read...maybe. Rated T for language and violence
1. The Birth Of A Rainbow

**The Tales Of A Rainbow**

**Chapter One: The Birth Of A Rainbow**

_**Hey! I have decided to rewrite this, make it longer and better quality. I would like to thank Aabluedragon for reviewing all of the chapters and giving me advice on how to make them better. I am going to take your advice and slow this story down a bit. Anyways, enjoy le chapter! **_

_December 3rd, 207 B.C. _

The sun was shining brightly, wispy white clouds lounged lazily in the sky, it was the perfect day for the birth of a country. Well, it would be perfect if not for the sound of clashing swords, the sickening crunch of bones on stone, and the sound of arrows hitting their target. The fires that leapt at least ten feet upward added to the unperfect side of the day along with the battle cries and screams of pain coming from wounded soldiers.

And in the middle of it, a small boy that looked to be around three to four years old whom at the moment was bawling his golden eyes out while clutching for dear life on a light pink wool blanket. He didn't understand why his people were fighting or why these mean people with helmets that had horns on them that talked really weird were burning down his beautiful city. The boy sobbed loudly, tears soaking his soft yellow long-sleeved shirt and light blue wool pants.

"MUSI" (translation: mama)

The boy screamed the word hysterically, his mother had fallen as she was trying to lead him out of the city, and now she lay silently beside him. He didn't understand what the arrow sticking out of her chest meant, he had never seen that red stuff that smelled dreadful. All he wanted was for her to wake up and take him to the green fields so they could paint with the pretty wildflowers. No matter how many times he screamed her name, she did not respond, but he had no other option than to keep yelling for her and hope for the best.

As we all know, a person in the middle of a battle without any means of protection doesn't last long and the boy was no exception. So, it wasn't that much of a surprise when another arrow flew by right in front of his face, so close he could feel the breeze it created as it made it's way past him.

"VENI"

The boy's head snapped up and he looked for the voice who had said his name. If the arrow was not enough to snap him out of his hysterics, the one who called his name would've done it. He scanned the raging city for the person who had called, his eyes landed on fisherman Frandon who was leaning against his shop door. Veni didn't waste any time in getting over there as he ran through the fighting people who really stunk.

Nothing could've stopped it. Nothing could've stopped that arrow from flying from that crossbow and going straight through Veni's head. Nothing could've stopped him from falling flat on his face as more of the red stuff flowed down the side of his head, painting his light brown hair and a strange curl sticking out of the left side of his head in a deep scarlet. Veni's vision darkened, his brain didn't register the pain, so he didn't feel the agony of having an arrow go through his brain. He felt like he was free-falling as he fell into complete darkness.

_December 3rd, 207 B.C. - The Battle Of Rainbows: this battle was between the vikings and the people of an unnamed city, the city won and declared it was a nation, naming itself for what it exported, The Rainbow Factory_

_200 Years Later_

A boy that looked to be age seven smiled proudly at his city of glistening white marble, it was his capital city named RainbowOcinas (translation: rainbow of the sea) named for being on the coast. The boy wore a soft yellow shirt and light blue wool pants, he had light brown hair with a strange curl that was on the left side of his head, his eyes had all the colours of the rainbow in them in a swirled design.

"Rainbow Factory, teh lobi os lalcinh!" (translation: Rainbow Factory, the boss is calling!)

"Oyak, Shyla, Om mociki!" (translation: Okay, Shyla, I'm coming)

Veni ran along the slight coloured stone roads toward a tall woman with sparkling blue eyes and waist-length blonde hair. He looked up at her with a smile and she smiled back, holding her hand out toward him. Veni sighed, pouting, but took her hand as they began to walk down the road.

"Yov nokw mo vhale ot od hist, yov oludc gte iht yb ah katr" (translation: You know we have to do this, you could get hit by a cart")

Veni sighed, he knew this, but he was two hundred and since this was his capital he knew where everything was by heart, he didn't understand why someone still had to hold his hand when they walked through the streets. Veni and Shyla approached a large cream coloured brick building, Veni smiled at it, it was and would always be his home, even if he had to share it with the leader of his country otherwise known as his boss. Shyla opened the large, seven foot wooden doors, they swung open with a soft creak that Veni made a mental note to fix later.

Shyla lead the way, still holding onto Veni's hand speed walking up spiral marble stairs and through slight coloured hallways with many windows stopping at the door at that sat at the end of the hallway. To anyone else, the large wooden door would seem intimidating and downright scary, but to Veni it was just normal and I would go as far to say comforting. Shyla once again pushed the door open, letting go of Veni's hand, Veni wanted to open the door, but his skinny arms just flat-out said nope.

Veni ran into the room, a grin on his face as he saw his boss who scooped Veni up in his arms and hugged him.

"Yhe Veni, ohy rea yov?" (translation: Hey Veni, how are you?)

He just smiled in response as his boss set him down. A frown fell upon his bosses lips, making him look ten years older. Veni gave him a confused look, he didn't like the frown, it scared him.

"Leili yov knko htat om jutr ah munah nda om ngettig lod, oyuli vhae ah noet obss snoo" (translation: Well you know that I'm just a human and

I'm getting old, you'll have a new boss soon)

Veni looked at his boss, he hadn't really noticed that his boss's hair was white and his skin had wrinkles for days. Now he understood why his boss was always breathing so hard when they ran in the meadows and declined his offer to go climb the city walls like they always had. His lower lip trembled, he knew that his boss was close to death, he really liked him. He hated how short humans lives were, they were barely anything compared to a country like himself's lifespan that stretched over hundreds of years.

"Pluesa dolte ide" (translation: Please don't die)

His boss just sighed and shook his head before coughing, well it sounded more like he was hacking up a lung, but what really scared Veni was that he saw some blood splatter on the floor. Veni helped him back to his large bed with overly stuffed pillows and Chinese silk sheets. His boss flopped onto his bed while Shyla ushered Veni out of the room, calling for the doctor.

The doctor went inside, telling both of them to wait outside. Two hours later the doctor came out, his head hanging.

"I tifeg evyterinh I olcud, eh nigty mkeg ti, Osarcia Kengish os gede" (translation: I tried everything I could, he didn't make it, Osarcia Kengish is dead)

Veni's lower lip trembled before he burst into tears, collapsing and sobbing just as he had on the day The Rainbow Factory came to be. Shyla wrapped her arms around him, sinking to the floor, and cried with him.

_Osarcia Kengish - The fifth ruler of The Rainbow Factory, took over all of what is now Italy and allowed The Rainbow Factory to grow stronger and better, died February 6th, 7 B.C._

Within three hours of crying, Rainbow stood up, he would not be referred to as Veni ever again, it would hurt too much. A scowl plastered itself to his face because seeming mad was better than showing the weakness of tears, right?

**I know this is not the best way to end a chapter, it's a bit abrupt, but I really want to put this out here today. Also, I am going to delete the first The Tales Of A Rainbow, unless you want me to! Until next chapter! ~.3.~**


	2. The Bro Of A Rainbow

The Tales Of A Rainbow

Chapter Two: The Bro Of A Rainbow

_**Hello! I am updating once again, yay! Anyways, on to the responses to le reviews:**_

_**PurpleDiamondDevil: I thank thee for thy sympathy for Veni!**_

_**Aabluedragon: Thanks for le advice! I do know that vikings did not have horns on their helmets in reality, but I really didn't know how else to make it obvious they were vikings. Also, I am not sure where they are from, I choose Sweden, they are now from Sweden.**_

_**Now, onward to the story!**_

_October 26th, 193 A.D._

Rainbow sighed, looking out the window at the rain pouring from the darkened sky, he sat inside his cream coloured mansion that was still the largest building in his capital. He sat on the windowsill in the bedroom of his favorite boss, even after two hundred years, it still hurt. He wouldn't allow anyone else in the room because it was sacred to him, today was a very sad day that made him just want to curl up and hide from the world forever.

Today marked the 192nd anniversary of Shyla's death, she had died at age twenty-eight of a disease named Grishnia (The Plague) that had swept through The Rainbow Factory. It took out twelve thousand people and left The Rainbow Factory distraught and just plain weak, an easy steal for anyone who wanted to create an empire. But fate was kind and the nation made a full recovery and was not conquered.

Rainbow continued to stare out the window, his face held a blank look, whatever feeling they had left in them vanished after Shyla's death. He had decided to not get close to anyone, so he wouldn't experience the same pain over again. He watched the rain fall, splattering against the window, it had started out as such a perfect day and now it was ruined._It's true_ he thought bitterly _things may seem good, but then something terrible comes and fucks everything up._

His stomach rolled in nervousness, his new boss, his name was something like Vinsco Mishic or whatever, was making him meet a potential ally that was supposedly a direct descendant of The Roman Empire. He was nervous because he didn't know how much, if he had at all, Roman Empire told the descendant anything about him. Pain flashed through Rainbow's eyes as Roman Empire's face floated through his mind, they had been friends and now he was gone, he had left Rainbow in this cruel world alone.

"Rainbow, he's here!"

Rainbow got up, a scowl plastering itself to his face as he walked to the door and go downstairs to meet said descendant. He now looked like he was ten years old, his rainbow swirled eyes were dull even though they had all those colours, he wore the same clothes as he always did. He hadn't seen a real reason to change them, they had served their purpose so far.

He walked down the hallway and down the stairs, watching his boss and the other nation's boss talk. He saw a small blond boy that looked to be six years old appearence wise. He had bright blue eyes and a white nightgown looking thing. Rainbow watched the young boy look around, he looked scared out of his mind, he looked so young...so innocent.

That's when the boy caught sight of Rainbow and ran at him, leaping and knocking Rainbow onto the ground, hugging him. Rainbow stared, wide-eyed at him while the boy smiled back.

"Bonjour, my name's France, what's yours?"

The child looked so untainted, free from all the worries in the world. The boy would soon have to face the shit that fate would throw at him and tear apart the innocence, _not this time fate, I will make sure this kid doesn't feel the pain of reality_ Rainbow thought and smiled back, the sparkle returning to his multi colored eyes.

"My name's The Rainbow Factory, but you can call me Rainbow"

France's smile widened and got off of Rainbow, helping him up before tapping his arm, screeching "YOU'RE IT" and running away. Rainbow rolled his eyes, but laughed as he set off after France, a wave of nostalgia hit him, but he decided to ignore it and play with the adorable new country.

After about two hours of playing tag and hide-n-seek, the two nations sat on the stone floor, leaning against a wall breathing heavily as they had just finished their last round of tag.

"Rainbow, are you my friend?"

"No, France, we are bros and bros are better than friends, we are closer and awesomer, remember, bros before hoes"

France grinned and latched onto Rainbow, wrapping his arms around him and letting his head fall on Rainbow's chest. Rainbow tensed up before smiling and hugging him back, feeling the best he had felt in a long time. Soon enough, France's breath had evened out and he was asleep, Rainbow sighed happily before tossing his head backwards and falling asleep leaning on the wall with France asleep on him.

When Rainbow woke up, France was still there, snoozing away. Rainbow shifted and that was enough to wake France up as the blond held Rainbow in a bone-crushing hug. He noticed the blond had gotten bigger, I mean, way bigger, he looked like a twelve year old appearance wise. _I guess his country matured faster than mine_ he thought.

France stood up, pulling Rainbow up with him and spinning them around and around with a bright smile on his face. France now stood a head taller than Rainbow and that did not make Rainbow happy at all, but he still smiled as he knew that France was still just an innocent child.

"France, let's go!"

France rolled his eyes as he heard his boss calling for him, he grinned at Rainbow.

"Bros before hoes"

"Bros before hoes"

And before France turned around and ran down the stairs to go home, he kissed Rainbow on the cheek causing Rainbow to turn a shade of red that hadn't been there since The Roman Empire. Rainbow waved even though he knew France couldn't see him and sat down, grinning like an idiot.

_**Well, that is all for now. Also, I have switched from using Rainbowian as I had last chapter and am just going to use english. If you are wondering, The Rainbow Factory as a being has been around for much longer than the country. And Rainbow's relationship with Roman Empire shall be explained in another chapter, until next chapter! ~.3.~**_


	3. The Fury Of A Rainbow

**The Tales Of A Rainbow**

**Chapter Three: The Fury Of A Rainbow**

_**Hello! This might be the last update until Saturday because of school. I hate how much homework they give us and how early they make us wake up. Well, enough of my bitching and onward to answering reviews!**_

_**Aabluedragon: Thanks for the idea about using Rainbowian for that, I shall use it in future chapters! Also, about North Italy to HRE as Rainbow Factory to Roman Empire, you'll just have to wait to find out, I'm so evil! But don't worry, it will either be explained in this or future chapters, okay?**_

_**Now, let's continue with the story!**_

_April 13th, 400 B.C._

Rainbow sighed, he was feeling very bored as he looked at the rain softly hitting his window from the windowsill inside of his cream coloured mansion that had just become the second largest building. The new town bath had just been finished after Rainbow had been bitching about getting one for hundreds of years. And when asked why, he turned red and mumbled something about a friend had said he should put it in.

Anywhore, Rainbow hadn't really been doing anything for the last two hundred years, mostly playing with France and being bored. He had grown into a fourteen year old, his new boss named something that Rainbow didn't care enough to remember made him wear these new clothes. He had to wear a tan dress that was really short with a large maroon coloured bow on the really low neckline and darker tan boots that came up to his thighs.

When Rainbow had asked why he had wear this dress, his boss answered with we both know you are not the best fighter and we need to gain allies somehow. Rainbow remembered what France did when he saw him in the dress, the blond nation that looked older looked like he was on cloud nine and told Rainbow he looked adorable to which Rainbow turned a deep shade of red.

Rainbow looked at the rain that had ceased, but the sky was still dark with clouds. He heard his bedroom door being swung open and whipped around in alarm, his eyes wide. What he saw made him want to punch fate in it's fruking face. France, who was now the size of a sixteen year old, was covered in his own blood and tears as he ran to Rainbow, tackle hugging him.

Rainbow wrapped his arms around the bleeding boy _I knew I wouldn't be able to protect him forever, but you didn't have to rip the innocence away this early, you're a bitch fate_ Rainbow thought angrily, but his anger turned to heart-wrenching sadness as he watched France cry.

"France, who did this to you?!" Rainbow couldn't keep the panic out of his voice as hard as he tried.

"E-England said th-that we were just going to pl-play a game a-and then h-he pushed me down. H-He kicked and punched me, h-he said his soldiers were a-attacking"

Rainbow's sadness turned back into anger, he was going to kill this England guy for destroying the innocence that had so desperately tried to protect. He stood up, France still hanging onto him for dear life. Rainbow unhooked France's arms from around him and set France on the bed, calling for the doctor. He smiled at the blond nation, hoping it would comfort him.

"France, Feciano will take care of you, he's my doctor. I will go out and get England off of you and make sure he stops hurting you, okay?"

France nodded and Rainbow smiled gently, keeping his anger at bay until he got onto the battlefield. Rainbow turned around, passing Feciano on his way out and nodding to him to which the doctor nodded back. Rainbow walked outside and called a town meeting, telling his people about how England had hurt someone he cared about and he wanted revenge. There's a plus to being a country, if your people are happy, you are too and if you're angry, your people are too.

He walked north, an army of about six thousand soldiers and townspeople holding weapons ranging from axes to swords to crossbows following him. After about ten minutes of walking or maybe it was ten hours, whatever, it was ten something, the army arrived to the battlefield. Rainbow's jaw dropped, France was getting his ass beat _fighting lessons for France can start tomorrow_ he thought, mesmerized by the fighting.

He had never been in a battle because his bosses always said he was too small and weak, now nobody questioned him as he stormed in.

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP" he screamed at the french who were trying to fight the English.

Rainbow saw a nod from the one who looked to be the leader and turned to look at his army before whipping back around with a grim smile on his face.

"BROS BEFORE HOES" Rainbow screeched, running toward the English with an axe of battle in his hands.

A, what he assumed, English soldier ran at him with a large sword with a golden handle, Rainbow kicked him in the balls. It was a cheap shot, but all is fair in war, right? While the Englishman was down Rainbow swung the axe above his head and in one fluid motion brought it down on the soldier, effectively slicing the soldier's skull in half.

Rainbow stared at the blood as it sprang out of the skull and flew everywhere, he felt slightly sick, but there was a small feeling of enjoyment. A sick smile stuck itself to his face as he continued to slaughter the English soldiers. A small part of him was scared about how much he was enjoying this and told him stop, to just stop. But he didn't, he was getting revenge, saving France, and having fun.

A scream caught in Rainbow's throat as he felt a sword go right through his stomach then get ripped out by the one holding the sword pulling to the left. Blood was pouring from the wound and the Englishman screamed, the blood wasn't scarlet, it wasn't crimson, it was rainbow coloured. Rainbow put a hand over the wound in a futile attempt to stop the blood and threw the axe.

It hit it's target, right in between the eyes of the soldier. Rainbow growled, ripping the axe from the guy's face and scanning for that England guy who Rainbow assumed was a country along with him and France. He saw a guy who looked to be the leader of the english people, he assumed it was England so what else was he supposed to do other than do some assassin shit to get to the guy?

He snuck up behind the guy as he was fighting a blond french guy with forest green eyes who was losing and was covered in his own blood. The Frenchman ended up with a sword in his chest, Rainbow sighed, he really needed to teach France about fighting. Rainbow lifted the axe up and brought it down on the leader person's head, he was blond with green eyes and the bushiest eyebrows that Rainbow had ever seen, I mean it looked like caterpillars were chilling on his face.

Blood splattered everywhere and the guy collapsed, but he was still breathing and his eyes were open. After two minutes of watching the guy who was still alive, Rainbow confirmed that this was indeed England. He crouched down to the fallen nation's level which, appearence wise, was around age twenty.

"England?"

"What do you want, wanker?"

Rainbow smiled, this nation had guts and he had gained about four respect points from him.

"Well, you attacked my bro and I really don't take kindly to that because I will not let what is left of _him_ be destroyed"

Before England could respond Rainbow brought his axe down and it stuck in England's chest, England was unconscious within thirty seconds. Rainbow left his axe and let out a screech, making everyone freeze, staring at him.

"English people, your leader is down, you have lost this battle, now leave and never return"

Rainbow sighed as all the soldiers' eyes did not make it past his waist, as he was wearing the dress he was unwillingly forced into. He was a little disappointed in his soldiers, but ya know, you win some, you lose some and that didn't make sense at all. Rainbow smiled as the English finally noticed their fallen leader, picked him up, and got the hell out of there, they ran like they stole something.

Rainbow smiled softly at the soldiers, both French and Rainbowian before walking south, his army following as they headed back home.

After an amount of time, they made it back to RainbowOcinas, his beautiful capital. Rainbow looked at his wound from that sword, the blood had stopped and was dry, it had turned from vibrant rainbow coloured to black. Rainbow didn't care about the wound as he ran into his mansion, up the stairs and into his bedroom where France sat on the bed with some bandages.

France jumped as Rainbow hugged him with a bright smile on his face. France wrapped his arms around Rainbow, smiling back.

"You won"

"Yep!"

The France caught sight of the dry black blood...

"OH MY GOD, RAINBOW WHY IS YOUR BLOOD BLACK?!"

Rainbow rolled his eyes before silencing France with a kiss, it was short, but Rainbow didn't know what that kiss did to France. For France had a crush on Rainbow that Rainbow did know about and he didn't know he was playing with poor France's feelings.

"As you know, I am The Rainbow Factory and for that my eyes and my blood is rainbow coloured, but when my blood dries it turns black"

France nodded before mumbling something like "okaybye", jumped up and ran home. Rainbow watched as he ran away, wondering what he did wrong.

**Not the best way to end a chapter, but whatever. Also, if you have not noticed, this is not historically correct. Just going to tell you that now, I will try, but it will usually fail. Anywhore, until next chapter! ~.3.~**


End file.
